


克劳利的季末绩效报告

by Vickyzwy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyzwy/pseuds/Vickyzwy
Summary: 克劳利在忙地狱的恶魔季末绩效报告，他觉得自己可以蝉联优秀恶魔奖
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	克劳利的季末绩效报告

恶魔存在的意义在于，让世界上所有生物的日子都不好过；地狱存在的意义则在于，让所有恶魔的日子都不好过。  
克劳利看着手里脏兮兮油乎乎的一张纸，眉头拧了七八个弯。“恶魔业绩调查问卷？”他撇着嘴，“到底是哪个想要讨好领导的小职员出的馊主意。”  
他抖了抖手腕，试着让那张皱的不成样子的纸立起来。“嗯——”他扫了一眼纸上罗列的几个问题，利古尔说要如实回答，不然如果被上面的查出来。  
“会让你付出代价的。”那个头上趴着一只蛤蟆的恶魔面容阴沉地警告他。  
问题不大，问题不大。填个问卷而已，他克劳利可是个称职的恶魔，地狱高管面前的大红人，业绩优秀的模范恶魔，模范恶魔可不怕绩效考核。

Q1.近三个月内是否曾内心毫无怜悯地尽情搞破坏？  
我是个恶魔，我爱死搞破坏了，这是给新堕落的天使设置的问题吗？只有新手才会为这种问题纠结。克劳利不屑地撇撇嘴，“我能轻轻松松写出十几条答案。”  
上次去亚兹拉斐尔那里时，他为了抄近道使了个小障眼法，然后开着自己那辆老宾利从一块大草坪的边沿轧了过去，留下了两条不算太浅的车辙。  
【是的。我曾开着车从一众新生生命头上轧过去，把他们碾得粉身碎骨。事后我检查车轮时在车轮上发现了众多他们的尸体，但我的内心并没有丝毫怜悯，怜悯这种情绪并不应该出现在恶魔身上。我为自己的这次肆意地破坏与杀戮感到非常自豪，并对其结果非常满意。我认为我干了一件称职的恶魔应该做的事情。】  
他撒了点儿无伤大雅的小谎，那些草算不上是新生生命——它们已经在寒风里枯萎很久了。但这又有什么关系呢？谁还能去检查他车轮上的草屑不成？再说了，他说的大部分是事实。“粉身碎骨”，他并没有停车仔细检查车辙，他当时在赶时间，不过他估计车辙里的枯草应该被碾得碎成渣了，至少也是粉碎性骨折。“内心没有丝毫怜悯”，这也没有说谎，他当时真的赶时间，天使给他打电话说有非常紧急的情况，叫他务必尽快赶来。在那种紧急情况下，他真的没有闲心去哀悼丧命车轮下的枯草。“对结果非常满意”，没错，他及时赶到了天使的书店，帮他赶走了一位处心积虑想要买走一本圣经的客人。  
这道题回答得简直天衣无缝，即使是挑剔的别西卜也应该给他一个A。  
来看看下一题。克劳利抻了个懒腰，把腿舒舒服服地搭在办公桌上。太简单了，这样下去他还有可能再被评选上今年的地狱优秀恶魔。他眯起眼睛，拎起那张纸看了看第二题。

Q2.近三个月是否曾成功诱惑超过五名原本正直的人？  
更简单了。他可是诱惑过夏娃的那条明星蛇，诱惑对他来说就是小菜一碟。  
【是的。近三个月内我诱惑了六个人。】  
嗯——天使也算吧，毕竟都是人形生物，四舍五入都算人。  
【我让一个人认为秩序并不那么重要，他很快就会在人类社会里引起巨大骚乱。骚乱中产生的怨气可以为我们所用。】  
在和天使排队买冰淇淋的时候，他用了个小小的恶魔奇迹，让他和天使能更快地拿到冰淇淋。他让排在他们两个前面的人暂时忘记了排队的必要性，然后很“恶魔”地趁机插了队。  
真是堪称地狱标杆的邪恶行为。那个人在之后有一段时间内都会经常忘记排队，想想这会引起的骚乱吧。嘿，二十一世纪可怕的民众自发的抗议运动。  
【我还让一个人觉得圣经是世界上最邪恶最可怕的书，让他自愿来到我们这一边。 】  
刚好那次帮天使的小忙也让他完成了一小项地狱指标。现在回想起当时的场景他还是相当自豪。忽然变成蛇形跟那个试图买走天使的书的胆大包天的男人大吼大叫，然后把他吓得屁滚尿流，连滚带爬地跑出了书店——撒旦啊，还有比这更邪恶的事情了吗，我可是阻止了一个想要买圣经的人。  
也许应该加个限定条件？阻止了一个想要买走天使珍藏的圣经的人。  
不过这些小细节都不重要。  
【我让一个人再也不喜欢音乐；让一个人开始享受工作，并决定把自己的大部分空闲时间都投入到工作中去；让一个人开始喜欢熬夜】  
这些人分别是：亚兹拉斐尔书店旁边店铺的店主，就是经常大声放扰民音乐的那个；亚兹拉斐尔经常去的那家寿司店的主厨；一个可怜的同人作者。  
我真是太坏了。克劳利咂了咂嘴，仔细打量着自己的答案。  
还有一个他诱惑行动最杰出的成果没有写，他舔了舔嘴唇，兴奋地让手中的派克圆珠笔以拇指为圆心转了完美的一圈。  
【我让一个人自愿每天与恶魔相伴，自愿听从恶魔的劝告。】  
他没办法让这个灵魂归地狱所有，但这一项写出来一定算得上是优秀业绩。很少有恶魔能做到这点的，人类总是会有比恶魔更坏的点子诞生，然后就再也不听恶魔们的话了。  
亚兹拉斐尔，人形超自然灵体，四舍五入也算是人。  
答题过程畅通无阻，优秀恶魔奖有望，也许别西卜在下一季度会多配给他一些奇迹呢。

Q3.近三个月是否曾参与大型谋杀、械斗，是否曾组织大型骚乱活动？  
当然了！每年的年终绩效考核都要写上这一项的，作为地狱的大红人，他克劳利可是最擅长组织这种大型骚乱了。  
【是的。三个月内我参与了一场大型械斗，组织了一场大型骚乱活动，人员伤亡和财产损失难以计数。】  
为了让天使知道枪械不只是象征暴力，他们去了一趟射击基地，那里刚好有一组正打得热火朝天的真人CS。虽然最后因为天使实在不喜欢彩蛋纷飞的场景，他们待了一会儿、捣了几个小乱以后就离开了。但是，他曾经身处在械斗中心，看着好多人倒下了，还阻止天使把那些人的衣服弄干净。这应该算是有人员伤亡的吧，至少他们暂时死了。  
至于大型骚乱，这是克劳利的强项。他在这一点上并没有撒多少谎。  
他组织了一个商场的大型打折促销活动，邪恶至极的促销活动，折扣力度空前的大。人群蜂拥进商场里抢购，疯抢各种自己并不需要的东西。  
这真的是大型骚乱，不掺一点儿秩序的纯粹骚乱。  
至于财产损失，有几样商品在赔本甩卖，骚乱里应该还有不少人被挤掉了帽子、挤坏了背包袋子什么的，绝对算得上是难以计数的财产损失。  
回答到这里，克劳利用笔挑了挑垂到了眼前的一缕红发，简单，太简单了。他就是地狱里最酷最邪恶点子最坏的恶魔，这一点毋庸置疑。

Q4.近三个月是否曾让大规模人群感到难过、生气、或是遗憾等负面情绪？  
当然有，这个好回答。  
我真坏啊。克劳利在心里感慨一句。  
【是的。我发明并推广了一种长期食用会产生很多负面效果的食物，人类长期食用会产生难过、生气、懊悔等情绪。】  
两种新款糖类的发明简直能算得上是新世纪恶魔的极端邪恶作品。人类吃糖过多，就会产生蛀牙，蛀牙会疼，这会让人类产生很多负面情绪。而且这种食品带有依赖性，很少有人类可以拒绝糖果，过度食用带来的负面结果是无论怎么后悔都无法逆转的。  
而且这项发明还可以推动第二题中的诱惑行动进一步发展。一举两得。  
反正天使不会牙疼，亚兹拉斐尔吃了那么多可丽饼和小蛋糕都没有事。

Q5.近三个月是否曾撒过谎，违过约？  
这个问题......  
克劳利托着腮，无意识地让圆珠笔在自己的手指间翻滚跳跃。  
上次在书店的时候他跟天使说寿司是他排队买到的。实际上那是他向师傅学会以后买了食材自己做的。  
还有一次他在亚兹拉斐尔让他少喝点酒并递给他一杯葡萄汁的时候，说葡萄汁一点也不好喝。实际上那是他第一次喝葡萄汁，讲真的味道还算不错。  
应该还有一次他和天使吵架了，放下话来说自己再也不会来见亚兹拉斐尔了。事实上，他违约得特别快。当天晚上他喝醉了，迷迷糊糊地开车到天使的书店，用奇迹撬开门进到了天使的卧室，然后钻进了天使的被窝哭了一小会儿——好吧是一整宿——第二天早上他才发现。转过身发现亚兹拉斐尔用那种能融化钢铁的温柔眼神看着他的时候，他大脑飞速运转，思考哪种形态更方便他钻进地缝里。  
这些都不能写，这些不够邪恶，还涉及到了自己的一些小小隐私。  
克劳利皱着眉头，把问卷翻过来回看自己之前的回答。  
我知道了！邪恶灵感的火花在他的头脑里爆炸出兴奋的噼啪响。  
【是的。在大型调查行动中说谎，阻碍了汇总工作的进行，地狱指标完成。】  
地狱的工作报告也算大型调查活动。克劳利心满意足地扣上了笔帽，把这张皱巴巴的纸折起来，妥善地放进了口袋里。  
本季度的地狱优秀恶魔奖，他势在必得了。


End file.
